Richard Handford
Richard Handford was the series producer of Emmerdale Farm from 4th October 1983 until 28th August 1986, preceded by Anne W. Gibbons and succeeded by Michael Russell. During his reign, Richard oversaw the introductions of Archie Brooks, Harry Mowlam, Caroline Bates, Bill Middleton, Karen Moore, Alison Caswell, Terence Turner, Sita Sharma, Kathy and Nick Bates, Robert Sugden and Phil Pearce, as well as the departures of Barbara Peters, Sam Pearson, Alison Caswell, Terence Turner, Sita Sharma, Harry Mowlam, Karen Moore and Pat Sugden. He also oversaw the returns of Tom (who later departed during his reign) and Sandie Merrick, Derek Warner (who later departed during his reign), Joe Sugden and Janie Harker. Major storylines included Jackie Merrick stealing Harry Mowlam's motorbike, Harry trying to run Jackie over on the motorbike, Jackie shooting Caroline Bates's dog, Tom Merrick getting sent to prison, Sam Pearson dying in his sleep, Alan Turner knocking Jackie off his motorbike, Jackie and Sita Sharma's engagement, Harry, Derek Warner and Keith Johnson staging an armed robbery on a security van, Dolly Skilbeck suffering a miscarriage, Jackie and Sita breaking off their engagement, Harry's murder and Matt being charged, Keith and Derek getting caught with stolen money and Derek confessing to Harry's murder, Pat giving birth to a baby boy and Pat dying in a car accident. Richard later went onto serve as producer and executive producer on The Bill, and series producer on Casualty. In addition to producing Emmerdale Farm, Richard also served as a director, directing 86 episodes between 1979 and 1987. Episodes directed by Richard Handford 1970s 1979 (16 episodes) * Episode 503 (20th February 1979) * Episode 504 (22nd February 1979) * Episode 505 (27th February 1979) * Episode 506 (1st March 1979) * Episode 507 (6th March 1979) * Episode 508 (8th March 1979) * Episode 527 (15th May 1979) * Episode 528 (17th May 1979) * Episode 529 (22nd May 1979) * Episode 530 (24th May 1979) * Episode 531 (29th May 1979) * Episode 532 (31st May 1979) * Episode 539 (26th June 1979) * Episode 540 (28th June 1979) * Episode 541 (3rd July 1979) * Episode 542 (5th July 1979) 1980s 1980 (6 episodes) * Episode 567 (1st April 1980) * Episode 568 (3rd April 1980) * Episode 569 (8th April 1980) * Episode 570 (10th April 1980) * Episode 571 (15th April 1980) * Episode 572 (17th April 1980) 1981 (14 episodes) * Episode 629 (6th January 1981) * Episode 630 (8th January 1981) * Episode 631 (13th January 1981) * Episode 632 (15th January 1981) * Episode 633 (20th January 1981) * Episode 634 (22nd January 1981) * Episode 641 (17th February 1981) * Episode 642 (19th February 1981) * Episode 643 (24th February 1981) * Episode 644 (26th February 1981) * Episode 645 (3rd March 1981) * Episode 646 (5th March 1981) * Episode 647 (10th March 1981) * Episode 648 (12th March 1981) 1983 (6 episodes) * Episode 795 (19th April 1983) * Episode 796 (21st April 1983) * Episode 797 (26th April 1983) * Episode 798 (28th April 1983) * Episode 799 (3rd May 1983) * Episode 800 (5th May 1983) 1984 (14 episodes) * Episode 869 (10th April 1984) * Episode 870 (12th April 1984) * Episode 871 (17th April 1984) * Episode 872 (19th April 1984) * Episode 873 (24th April 1984) * Episode 874 (26th April 1984) * Episode 875 (1st May 1984) * Episode 876 (3rd May 1984) * Episode 901 (23rd October 1984) * Episode 902 (25th October 1984) * Episode 903 (30th October 1984) * Episode 904 (1st November 1984) * Episode 905 (6th November 1984) * Episode 906 (8th November 1984) 1985 (10 episodes) * Episode 925 (29th January 1985) * Episode 926 (31st January 1985) * Episode 927 (5th February 1985) * Episode 928 (7th February 1985) * Episode 929 (12th February 1985) * Episode 930 (14th February 1985) * Episode 931 (19th February 1985) * Episode 932 (21st February 1985) * Episode 980 (3rd September 1985) * Episode 981 (5th September 1985) 1986 (16 episodes) * Episode 1026 (25th February 1986) * Episode 1027 (27th February 1986) * Episode 1028 (4th March 1986) * Episode 1029 (6th March 1986) * Episode 1030 (11th March 1986) * Episode 1031 (13th March 1986) * Episode 1032 (18th March 1986) * Episode 1033 (20th March 1986) * Episode 1072 (5th August 1986) * Episode 1073 (7th August 1986) * Episode 1074 (12th August 1986) * Episode 1075 (14th August 1986) * Episode 1076 (19th August 1986) * Episode 1077 (21st August 1986) * Episode 1078 (26th August 1986) * Episode 1079 (28th August 1986) 1987 (4 episodes) * Episode 1180 (1st September 1987) * Episode 1181 (3rd September 1987) * Episode 1184 (15th September 1987) * Episode 1185 (17th September 1987) Category:Emmerdale Farm directors Category:Emmerdale Farm producers Category:Emmerdale crew